A sight or optical viewer which incorporate lenses to magnify an image or simply passes through light without magnification, also referred to as a “scope,” is a sighting device that is based on an optical refracting telescope or other optical viewing device. It includes some form of graphic image pattern (a reticle or cross-hairs) mounted in an optically appropriate position in its optical system to give an accurate aiming point. Telescopic sights are used with all types of systems that require accurate aiming but are most commonly found on firearms, particularly rifles. A telescopic sight may include an integrated rangefinder (typically, a laser rangefinder) that measures distance from the observer's sighting device to a target.
A compass is an instrument used for navigation and orientation that shows direction relative to the geographic “cardinal directions,”, or “points.”. A “compass rose” diagram shows the directions north, south, east, and west as abbreviated initials marked on the compass. When the compass is used, the rose can be aligned with the corresponding geographic directions, so, for example, the “N” mark on the rose really points to the north. In addition to the rose or sometimes instead of it, angle markings in degrees may be shown on the compass. North corresponds to zero degrees, and the angles increase clockwise, so east is 90 degrees, south is 180, and west is 270. These numbers allow the compass to show azimuths or bearings, which are commonly stated in this notation.
GPS data typically provides a three-dimensional location (latitude, longitude, and altitude (elevation)). For example, a sample GPS of a location in Philadelphia is as follows:
Latitude: 39.90130859
Longitude: −75.15197754
Altitude (elevation) relative to sea level: 5 m
Miniaturized GPS devices are known that include a GPS receiver for providing GPS location data and an orientation sensor for providing attitude data. The orientation sensor may derive its data from an accelerometer and a geomagnetic field sensor, or another combination of sensors. One such miniaturized GPS device that is suitable for use in the present invention is a device that is commercially available from Inertial Sense, LLC located in Salem, Utah. This device is marketed as “μINS” and “ONS-2.” (“INS” is an industry abbreviation for “Inertial Navigation System.”) The μINS” and μINS-2 are GPS-aided Inertial Navigation Systems (GPS/INS). A GPS/INS uses GPS satellite signals to correct or calibrate a solution from an inertial navigation system (INS).
Another known miniature GPS/INS that is suitable for use in the present invention is a device that is commercially available from VectorNav Technologies, LLC located in Dallas, Tex. This device is marketed as “VN-300” and is a dual-antenna GPS/INS. The dual-antenna feature in the VN-300 allows it to provide accurate compass data. Network technology is well known in the art. Each device in a network is often referred to as a node and nodes can be formed into a network using a variety of network topologies including hub and spoke and mesh. In a cellular based communication system, nodes communicate through one or more base stations which in turn are directly or indirectly connected to a mobile switching center (MSC). MSCs are interconnected based on industry standards which enable nodes in a cellular network to communicate with other nodes that are connected to different based stations. There are numerous cellular standards such as GSM, LTE and CDMA and a common feature in cellular networks is the capability of allowing nodes to connect to the Internet.
Broadband satellite communication systems use one or more communication satellites organized into a constellation. There are numerous commercially available satellite systems including systems operated by Globalstar, Iridium and Inmarsat. Like cellular, broadband satellite communication systems allow nodes to connect to the Internet. In cellular terms, each satellite in the constellation acts as a base station and nodes in the system connect to a satellite that is in range. One advantage of satellite systems is that coverage is sometimes better in remote areas.
Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology allows nodes to establish a network. Common WLAN standards including 802.11a, b, g and n. 802.11s is a WIFI based mesh networking standard. Bluetooth™ is another standard for connecting nodes in a network and mesh networking capability has recently been added to the Bluetooth LE standard by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group. Accordingly, through various standards, it is possible to implement point to point, point to multipoint and mesh WLAN, all of which are suitable for use with the present invention.
Mesh network topology has significant advantages for mobile devices, particularly in remote areas where there is limited cellular service since each node can be connected to multiple other nodes and there is no required path from any node in the network to any other node. A further advantage of a mesh network is that as long as any one node in the mesh network has access to the Internet such as by way of a cellular or satellite connection, all of the nodes in the mesh network have access.
A representative wireless mesh networking chipset that is suitable for use with the present invention is the RC17xx(HP)™ (Tinymesh™ RF Transceiver Module), which is commercially available from Radiocrafts AS and Tinymesh, both located in Norway. The chipset incorporates the Tinymesh application for the creation of mesh networks. The ideal mesh network chipset for the present invention is small, and has high power and a long range, and should operate in unlicensed spectrum.